Absorbent articles such as diapers, incontinence guards, sanitary napkins, intended for one single use, usually comprise an absorbent structure having the capability to acquire large amounts of liquid under a short period of time, and further having the ability to distribute the liquid and to store the liquid. This means that the absorbent structure usually comprises several different layers having different properties with respect to each other. Frequently, the absorbent structure at least comprises a liquid acquisition layer and a liquid storage layer. The liquid storage layer often comprises a cellulosic fluff pulp layer mixed with a superabsorbent material, which are polymers having the ability to absorb many times their own weight of water or bodily fluids. The liquid acquisition layer often comprises a porous fibrous layer of synthetic fibers.
Upon usage of such absorbent articles, it is desirable that they are thin and discreet to wear, and that they at the same time rapidly can acquire a large amount of liquid discharged during a short period of time and then store this liquid in the article.
However, it has been shown that it is difficult to obtain sufficient liquid-acquiring capacity, liquid distribution capacity and liquid storage capacity for products, which at the same time are thin and discreet to wear.
In order to obtain a thin product, it is previously known to use a relatively high percentage of a superabsorbent material in the absorbent structure. For example, as shown in EP 0 532 002 and EP 0 615 736, it is known to use an absorbent structure for use in a diaper containing at least 30 percent by weight or more of a superabsorbent material. It is further known from EP 0 443 627 to use an absorbent structure containing 60 percent by weight of a superabsorbent material.
However, it has been shown to be difficult to obtain a thin absorbent article exhibiting an optimal combination of sufficiently high liquid-acquiring capacity, sufficient local and total absorption capacity and sufficient liquid transport ability. It is further important, mainly for diapers and incontinence guards, that the article upon repeated wettings is able to receive and absorb relatively large amounts of liquid discharged during a short period of time.